Patients with high thoracic spinal cord injury and damage to the phrenic nerves are dependent of lifelong ventilatory support. The purpose of this study is to provide artificial ventilatory support by activating intercostal muscles via spinal cord stimulation. This should result in some freedom from the mechanical ventilator and allow these patients to speak normally.